the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tremaine's Threat/Running Away
(Later that day, a cruel-looking middle-aged woman, along with a mean-looking black and cream furred cat and two ugly young women, one mean-looking and the other timid-looking, were riding along the sidewalk on their own bicycles towards the Kusakabe household. The middle-aged woman had short gray hair, green eyes, and wearing a pair of green orbed earrings, a purple long-sleeved dress, and black shoes. She is Lady Tremaine, the said woman that Yuki bit for hitting the poor dog just because she chased her cat, Lucifer. And Lucifer himself is the mean-looking black and cream cat with yellow eyes, green irises, and a pink nose, riding in one of Tremaine’s daughters’ bike's baskets. Tremaine’s first daughter has long red locks, brown eyes, and wearing a pink and light pink dress and light pink shoes. She is Anastasia, a timid girl who is forced to be mean for Tremaine and her twin sister. The twin sister herself has short dark brown locks, green eyes, and wearing a blue headband, a green and blue dress, and blue shoes. She is Drizella, the mean girl of the twin sisters who supports Tremaine. Anyway, as they rode their bikes, Tremaine, Drizella, and Lucifer were livid for what happened earlier and Anastasia is looking concerned and nervous for what’s going to happen. After arriving at the Kusakabe Farm, they parked their bikes and went up to Tatsuo, who just finished re-painting the white fences) Tremaine: Tatsuo Kusakabe? (Tatsuo noticed and got confused) Tatsuo: (Confused) Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, Drizella, and Lucifer? (The three walked up to Tatsuo, with Tremaine carrying a basket and Drizella holding Lucifer) Drizella: We wish to speak with you and your wife about your stupid daughters! (Tremaine calmly quieted her) Tremaine: (To Drizella) I’ll handle this. (To Tatsuo) As you’re aware of what Drizella said, we want to speak with you about your daughters. Tatsuo: (Confused) Really? What did our daughters do wrong? Tremaine: I was bitten on the leg by their barbaric dog just because that thing was chasing Lucifer. (Realizing that’s what Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta tried to tell him and the others earlier, Tatsuo tried to joke around to try and cheer the women up) Tatsuo: (Jokingly) Oh, so Yuki took a chew on you, huh? (He chuckled at first, but then stopped when Tremaine, Drizella, and Lucifer glared daggers at him calmly) Tatsuo: (Sighs) Alright. What is it you want? Tremaine: I wish to discuss this in the house. Tatsuo: (Nods with a shrug) Very well. (They go inside. Later in the family room, Satsuki, carrying Yuki, Mei, and Kanta arrived to hear what Tremaine would say to their concern as Tremaine spoke to Yasuko and Tatsuo. Even the farmhands, with Ed and Raj cleaned up from the mud, were watching the whole thing) Tremaine: That dog is a menace! I wish to take it to the sheriff to be put down. Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Put down?! Mei: No way! (Satsuki ran up to the farmhands for support) Satsuki: We won’t let her, right? Farmhands: (Agreeing) No, we won’t. Tatsuo: I agree. Right, honey? (Yasuko nods in agreement) Satsuki: See, guys. It’s just that Yuki bit her (Points at Tremaine accusingly) because she attacked her first over her dumb cat! Mei: That’s right! Satsuki: It turned out that Lucifer stole Yuki’s favorite toy out of spite and she chased him because she wanted it back! Kanta: But we got it back nonetheless! (Drizella butted in in anger) Drizella: If you don’t hand over that cur, Mother will bring a lawsuit and take away your home! Tremaine: There is, after all, a law that protects people from dogs that bite. Anastasia: But…. (Yasuko spoke up in Yuki’s defense, interrupting Anastasia) Yasuko: But Yuki’s gentle with gentle people! Tremaine: That’s for the sheriff to decide. (She hands Yasuko and Tatsuo a written piece of paper, much to Yuki, the children, and the farmhands’ concern) Tremaine: Here’s his order allowing me to take that dog. Unless you want to go against the law. (Yasuko, Tatsuo, and the farmhands looked at the paper and sighed in defeat sadly, much to Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki’s concern) Tatsuo: I’m sorry, Kanta, girls. (Kanta and the girls got shocked and concerned. Even Anastasia secretly became concerned) Yasuko: I’m afraid poor Yuki has to go now. Lazlo: We can’t go against the law. Drizella: Now you’re seeing reason! Satsuki: That can’t be right…. (Lucifer nods with a haughty evil smirk as Tremaine picks up the basket she brought and held it out to Satsuki) Tremaine: Now put that thing in the basket so it won’t attack me nor Lucifer again. (Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta got angry) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: No way! Satsuki: None of us won’t let you take her! (Mei slaps the basket aside, shocking everyone, except Satsuki, Yuki, and Kanta) Mei: Just go away! Kanta: Or maybe one of us will bite you ourselves! Yasuko: Children! Satsuki: (Ignoring Yasuko) You wicked old witch! (Satsuki then turned to Yasuko in desperation while preventing Drizella from grabbing Yuki from her) Satsuki: Mom, Dad, guys, please don’t let them take Yuki! Stop them! Yasuko: Tatsuo, just put her in the basket. Mei: No!! Double D: We can’t lose this farm! (Tatsuo sadly took Yuki out of Satsuki’s arms, despite her trying to stop him and sadly placed Yuki in the basket, much to Satsuki’s anger and sadness. She, Mei, and Kanta tried to grab the basket, but a concerned Kevin and Rolf grabbed Satsuki, a concerned Jimmy and Sarah grabbed Mei, and a concerned Ed and Double D grabbed Kanta and took them outside. After they were gone, Yasuko and Tatsuo glared at Tremaine and Yasuko shouted at her) Yasuko: Lady Tremaine! Just because you think you own this county, doesn’t mean you have the power to run the rest of us! For so long, I wanted to say some bad things about you, but being a Christian woman, I won’t say it! Tatsuo: I do! You are a wicked witch! Tremaine: Now, now, you did the right thing. Now if you’ll excuse us, we must head to the sheriff. (She, a smirking Drizella and Lucifer, and a concerned Anastasia walked out. Outside, Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta saw them and tried to stop them, but the farmhands held them back in concern) Kanta: Let go of us! (But to no avail, the three watched helplessly as Tremaine’s group left with Yuki in the basket and pedaled away. As Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta collapsed on their knees in sadness, they were released as Yasuko and Tatsuo came out) Satsuki: (Sadly) This just can’t be right. Yuki was my best friend. Mei: And now she’s gone. Kanta: Never to be seen again. (Mei and Kanta got up and started walking into the house sadly when they see the farmhands, feeling guilty, trying to cheer Satsuki up) Raj: I’m sure you’ll find a new dog. Especially similar…. (But Satsuki got up and savagely exploded at them in anger, shocking them) Satsuki: STOP IT!! I bet that law she made was fake! And you did nothing to help us at all! I tried to tell you before, but you didn’t listen! Nothing ever works with you when it all comes down to brains, courage, and heart! Nothing! (Feelings hurt, the farmhands walked away sadly, silently crying in tears. As Yasuko and Tatsuo went up to Satsuki in anger, Satsuki turned to them in anger as well) Tatsuo: Satsuki! This attitude won’t bring Yuki back to us! Yasuko: That’s right! It’s not like I’ll magically make it go away! Satsuki: But I’m serious! That order has to be fake! Yasuko: Then what are we supposed to do, go to the sheriff and ask him “Did you order Tremaine to take Yuki from us?!” Satsuki: It wouldn’t hurt! Tatsuo: Satsuki, please stop shouting at us! Satsuki: Why should I?! You were never there for me nor Mei! All you do about here is work and ignore us, and worst of all, you never understand us, appreciate us, nor ask us what we want! Yasuko: Satsuki, please! Stop overreacting! It’s not the end of the world! Satsuki: IT IS TO ME!!!! (Yasuko, Tatsuo, the farmhands, Kanta, and Mei got shocked at Satsuki’s response. Tatsuo and Yasuko then got angry and both pointed at the door) Tatsuo: That’s it, young lady! You’re grounded! Yasuko: And stay in your room until tomorrow! Satsuki: You know what? Gladly! (She stormed up to the front porch to Mei and Kanta, who looked concerned. Even the farmhands looked sad and concerned) Satsuki: I hate you all and I never want to see you all ever again! (A short pause, then Satsuki, realizing those mean words she said, melted her anger away and storms inside with angry and sad tears as Mei and Kanta goes in with her. Yasuko and Tatsuo’s anger melted away slowly afterwards, and they, along with the farmhands, looked at each other in concern, guilt, and sadness. Elsewhere, Tremaine’s group continued pedaling away. Feeling sorry for Satsuki’s family and friends, Anastasia secretly went up to the basket with no one looking, unlocked the hatch, and Yuki popped out) Anastasia: (Mouthing silently) Get out of here. (Getting it, Yuki jumped out of the basket and ran back to the Kusakabe Farm. Back in her and Mei’s bedroom, which is on the first floor, Satsuki sobbed quietly with her face buried in her face as Mei and Kanta comforted her. Suddenly, the three heard a cute familiar bark and they see Yuki jump up to the bedroom window and onto Satsuki’s bed. Satsuki stopped crying and hugged her happily as Mei and Kanta got happy as well) Satsuki: Yuki, you came back! How? Mei: Who cares how she escaped? She’s back with us! Kanta: Yeah. (Suddenly, concern dawned on the three children and Satsuki hugged Yuki in concern) Satsuki: Wait a minute. Tremaine might come back for you. (Realizing Satsuki’s right, Mei quickly grabbed her and Satsuki’s pink and red backpacks respectively and she and Satsuki began packing some clothes) Satsuki: We have to get out of here! We have to run away, far away from here! Mei: I agree! (After packing their clothes, they, Kanta, and Yuki secretly snuck out of the room and noticing Yasuko, Tatsuo, and the farmhands working some more outside without seeing them, packed some food, including a chocolate cream pie slice, as well, and snuck out of the farm. They then head to Kanta’s house and secretly packed some food and clothes for Kanta in his blue backpack as well. Then they leave and ran down the sidewalk, hopefully to get away from all the trouble and Tremaine) Coming up: Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki meet up with an old friend named Professor Oak, who shows them the wonders of the world, and secretly gives advice to return home with a little white lie. Then, a twister hits and little do those children and Yuki know, their journey begins there. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies